Operations Bio Hazard Novel
by The Writing Beany
Summary: This was the last mission. The last thing Alexandra Udniov gave to the people who killed her family. Except that no one guessed the horror the Spencer Estate would unleash when the living become infected and turned into flesh eating monsters.
1. Prologue

Operations Bio-Hazard

Verse: Crossover Resident Evil/Nikita

Genre: Horror

Rating: T

Pairings: Alex/Birkhoff, Chris/Jill

Songs: Various, chapter related

Summary: it was the last mission. The last thing Alexandra Udinov was going to give the people who murdered her family. But then again no one ever expected the worst to happen within the Spencer Estate, certainly not a deadly virus escaping and turning all the people within into flesh eating monsters.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_The Fight Song by Marliyn Manson_

* * *

><p>The blood oozed from the wound. Freely and with a faint odour of rot and something else, something that made her stomach roll and caused her eyes to water. The skin around the wound seemed to turn grey before her eyes but she refused to give up. Refused to allow what she had <em>seen <em>to cloud her mind on what would happen.

He wouldn't die.

He wouldn't die and become one of those _things. _She wouldn't allow it, even as his eyes rolled and darted around with out focus, she refused to let him die on her.

"Alex" the hiss made her think, to remember those things that had turned her life upside and into an even worst nightmare then it had become.

"Shut up and bite down on this" she thrust the knife sheaf into his mouth, ignored the two shadows standing behind her with their limited ammo.

The needle felt clumsy in her hand but she glared when Chris moved forward to help, refused his help now she had to do this. Swallowing hard to focused on the area, mapped the gapping hole where the teeth had sunk in and ripped away such a small part of flesh. What ever strength he had left was used for his hand to grip at her leg and focus his eyes on her long enough for her to understand.

He was trusting her; not to save him but to try because she could.

"I'm sorry Seymour" and with that the glint of the needle almost blinded her as she drove the needle into the wound and press the plunger down. She was grateful when Chris helped her hold him down when his body fitted. She tossed the needle away to protect him from hurting himself more, from ripping his wound more. She would only accept in her heart that the skin turned more red then grey now.

"There is nothing to say it will work" she hated Barry; hated him for doing what was right by his family and for pointing out the thing she didn't want to hear. Jill just brushed him off and glanced down at the now still body of Seymour.

"If it worked why didn't Wesker _use _it; why didn't he save himself?" Chris was on his feet, going toe to toe with his friend, the anger of the nights events rolling through him and finding an opening.

"Because that son of a bitch was a monster who thought he would become a god! He didn't think he needed this" Barry for his part just ducked his head, the idea of the man he betrayed his friends for made him stomach twist and roll.

"It will work" her voice carries in the sudden silence, the faint roaring sounds of the flames had died down. The birds even seemed to respect the events that had happened.

"Of course it will" the lie was clear in Jill's voice but she wouldn't accept it, not as her fingers trailed across his sweaty forehead, the fever was breaking finally and his skin looked healthy. She ignored how cold he felt, ignored that his wound was still seeping blood now and the smell of something else was more clear now.

Jill was about to reassure her more, probably her self as well when they heard it. In the distance, far away for them to be safe and never be safe again.

The shuffling of feet. The slow dragging of broken and dislocated feet. The sound of death.

And it was heading to Raccoon City.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_Something Told me by Coal Chamber_

* * *

><p>Four days earlier...<p>

The clipping of her heels always reminded her. Reminded her of what she hated, of what she was fighting for and mostly of the monsters in the world. Percy being the main one. Turning a corner Alex Udinov wasn't thinking about the up coming mission she had been called in for, nor was she thinking of the people she worked for.

She was thinking on the hope Nikita had given her; the hope that after this last mission it would all be over with.

With Michael on their side and Nikita finally locating the last few black boxes it would be over with, the living nightmare she was in would be finished with and she would only have the blood of those responsible for her parents deaths on her hands.

Holding her head up high, Alex strode into the briefing room with one intention. Once she had completed the mission she would wait for Nikita's signal and she would make her escape, she would leave this game behind and focus on the end result of Division's downfall.

Percy, Amanda and Michael all sat waiting for her and at her entrance spared her only a second glance before focusing on the screen before them showing an estate set in a large forest.

"Thank you Alex for joining us; I assume you are eager for your next mission" the tone made Alex grit her teeth as she eased herself in to a chair. However the warning look from Michael was met with a glare, she knew what she had to do, knew her part and she wouldn't blow it because Percy assumed she was among his little lap dogs.

"Once Birkhoff arrives we shall proceed" the disdain in his voice rose a slight admiration for the resident genius, Seymour Birkhoff was his own man with in reason. He often flaunted the rules in Percy's face and what made it possible was things like this mission. They needed Birkhoff and the worst thing was both Percy and Birkhoff knew that.

As soon as the door opened and Birkhoff strolled in, Alex ducked her head to hide her amused smirk. Ignoring Amanda's questioning gaze. The genius turned his dark eyes to Michael and with a flare of his nose he jabbed a long finger at him.

"Your recruits are _dumb asses _dude; forty minutes and they can't even do the basics" spinning from Michael to Percy, Birkhoff arched an eyebrow at his boss.

"Where the hell do you get them from?" Michael and Alex both hid their amusement while Birkhoff finished his rant and slumped in to a chair looking as uninterested in the briefing as he could.

"If you are quiet finished _Birkhoff _I shall proceed with the mission briefing" Birkhoff for his part just waved a hand and lent back in his chair, sending Alex a smirk to which she just rolled her eyes and focused on Percy as the screen changed to show a picture of an elderly man in a white lab coat.

"This is Ozwell. E Spencer" Alex squirmed as the eyes of Spencer seemed to drill in to her, as though even in picture form he could hate her for trying to understand his work.

"His company Umbrella has become one of the leading Pharmacological businesses in America and half of Europe, it is reported that nearly half the homes in America use Umbrella products" Percy turned to face the people surrounding him. The only person to show no confusion over the the briefing so far was Amanda, who sat with a cold air around her.

"I don't understand Division's interest" Alex was grateful it was Michael who spoke up, because the way Percy smirked at him she felt that they were all being set up for something that was going to lead to bad things.

"You wouldn't unless you understood just how Umbrella obtained it's vast fortune to supply it's public face" with a click the screen changed to a grainy shot of an clearly illegal meeting. Alex sat up with interest and long forgotten hope that perhaps Division held some good in it.

"Biological and weapon arms seem to be of Umbrella's main investment; they have been selling to the highest bidder and I believe we are ready to move in and bring Umbrella to justice" Alex felt the bile rise at the cold gleam to Percy's eyes.

She focused her eyes on the screen when Percy turned his eyes to her and she bit back the hate she felt for this man.

"Alex you will be travelling to Raccoon City as Birkhoff's assistant; due to the paranoid nature of Spencer we have failed to breech his security" Percy began but Alex was reeling from the fact that Birkhoff was being sent into the field. By the way Birkhoff sprang up in his seat she could only guess what was going through the genius mind.

"Wait! My assistant... whoa hang on" the rant trailed off as Birkhoff scrambled for the right words to fuel his outrage. Birkhoff didn't leave Operations, Division was pretty much his life now and it had been made clear many years ago that his place would always be in Division where he knew his world and knew the people around him.

It was not out in the field.

However Percy simple raised an eyebrow and smirked to Amanda who pursed her lips in amusement. With elegant grace Amanda sat forward and turned her dark eyes towards Birkhoff, who was glaring at Percy.

"You will understand after your read the report that Spencer" Amanda darted her gaze to Percy for a second before looking back to Birkhoff "is beyond paranoid; his _parental _instincts over his discoverers are beyond any normal standard. A sensitive touch is needed; which of course will be provided by Alex" Amanda turned her cool gaze to Alex who held back the shuddered at the pride in Amanda's face.

"And you shall provide the technical _genius _that will ensure the mission is successful" Birkhoff scowled at the table ignoring all the looks sent his way.

"Wouldn't I be better suited for this type of mission" Michael offered gaining a glare from Alex for stealing her last chance to stick the knife to Division while using their name and a relieved look from Birkhoff.

"I'm afraid due to Spencer's many _quirks_, you will just not do" Percy smirked as he glanced to Amanda who raised an eyebrow.

"Spencer enjoys puzzles Michael; and sadly there is no one else who would be able to do deal with these puzzles without Birkhoff's genius in the field" Amanda beamed at Birkhoff who glared back.

There was an air of tension and Alex glanced to the resident nerd and then to Michael who was lost in his own thoughts.

"I don't do field work" Birkhoff voice sounded tight and cold, Alex glanced to Percy and Amanda and felt the disgust roll through her. They didn't care that Birkhoff was not a field agent; they wanted their share of the spoils of what Umbrella had.

Percy drew himself to his fall height and glared down at Birkhoff in such a cold manner that Alex felt the fear that Percy would offer an even worse choice to the genius.

"Umbrella poses a great threat to this country and possibly the world" Alex flickered her eyes to Percy and quickly looked away.

She doubted that anything could be as dangerous.

* * *

><p>Percy smirked as Amanda sat before his desk. After twenty more minutes Birkhoff relented and accepted the mission, though not with out his usual snarky nature.<p>

Alex of course accepted the mission without hesitation and Michael... well Percy would deal with that problem later.

"Are you sure on this Percy" Amanda's cool voice caused Percy to glance at her and shrug. He opened the draw to his desk and withdrew the file sitting within.

Amanda watched with pursed lips as Percy looked at the photos with in.

"More than sure; Spencer is creating what could be the perfect solider" Percy admitted as Amanda lent forward slightly causing Percy to close the file. Amanda smirked at him and settled back in her chair.

"But placing _both_ Alex and Birkhoff into the thick of this; Alex I can understand, I've noticed that you have been less awed by her lately" Percy nodded his head "but Birkhoff; his talents are still the best we have" Amanda pointed out causing Percy to sigh and lean back in his chair.

"Really Amanda? Ever since Nikita resurfaced things have not been contained within our little family. Birkhoff may be a genius but please never confuse that with _irreplaceable" _Percy ordered causing Amanda to nod in agreement.

"What if they are killed before the mission is completed?" Amanda questioned causing Percy to grin at her and tap the file.

"Never underestimate a back up plan Amanda" Percy declared causing Amanda to study him before nodding again. Standing she offered Percy a look before turning and walking out of the office with a swish to her hips.

Percy waited for the door to close before he opened the file before him and looked longingly at the photo of the T-Virus. With a cruel and cold smile Percy lent back in his chair.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_Vermilion by Slipknot_

* * *

><p>Pacing back and froth, Alex had captured her lower lip between her teeth. Her movements watched by Nikita who sat on the edge of a chair. Michael kneading his forehead as he slumped forward in his chair.<p>

"Should we warn Birkhoff" Alex questioned out loud causing Michael to glance up and frown at her. Nikita however stiffened and shot a look to Michael.

"How?" Michael questioned, his eyes shooting from Nikita to Alex as though the pair had something more on the mission then he did.

"Why?" Nikita questioned and Alex stopped her pacing to look at Nikita; the older woman raised an eyebrow causing Alex to blow out a puff of air and wave her hands around.

"It's this mission; the way Percy was acting and Amanda as well. Something isn't right with it.. I just feel it" Alex lowered her eyes at the way it sounded childish but Nikita just thought over the words.

"There is nothing in this file that suggests it isn't just a routine mission by Division standards" Michael pointed out causing Alex to spin and stare at him.

"You was there Michael; the way the pair of them were acting. I know Percy knows more about the missions than we do anyway but something about this one. The mansion and the fact this Spencer is fooling around with biological war fare. Why not send you and a team in or just blackmail the man. Why me and why Birkhoff" Alex searched the agents face and waited for her words and their meaning to sink in.

"Percy doesn't have enough to blackmail the guy with; I know Percy if he did then this would never have come across our paths" Michael admitted before Nikita stood and paced.

"Unless Percy isn't interested in the man himself but what ever he has in that mansion" Nikita pointed out causing Michael to lean back and sigh.

"It's what Spencer is working on that Percy wants but I don't get what for" Michael waved a hand to stop both Nikita and Alex from stating the obvious.

"to sell it I know but... I mean even this Percy wouldn't" Michael admitted glaring at the pointed look from Nikita.

"I'm not defending him" Michael hissed at Nikita who raised an eyebrow before turning and glancing towards Alex.

"What is it that Spencer is working on?" Nikita questioned as Michael shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just some viruses; from what I could get Spencer works with live viruses. Adapting them in order to use in war" Michael offered as Alex shook her head.

"Something doesn't feel right" Alex declared with frustration at being unable to clearly express what her gut feeling was telling her.

"Raccoon City is small" Nikita started causing Alex to spin and stare at her in disbelief. Glancing to Michael, Alex glared when she found him looking down.

"Your not suggesting _we _go through with this; even you two think there is more going on here than just stealing viruses. You didn't see that picture of Spencer Nikita; you didn't see the evil in his eyes" Alex ignored the look from both Nikita and Michael.

"What else can we do Alex?" Nikita pleaded trying to convey to the girl that she hated this just as much. Alex shook her head, disbelieving that neither were taking her warnings to heart.

"There will be a security team in the forest; I created the evac plan _myself_" Michael assured while Alex slumped into a chair and gripped her hair.

"And Owen will be there as well" Nikita offered gaining a sharp look from Michael which she ignored.

"What about you?" Alex questioned, it had been months since Alex had even requested Nikita be near in case, she had grown but something about this mission made her feel wrong.

"The place is too small; I would be spotted in a second and then it really will be a pointless mission. Alex I trust in you; what ever happens I _know _that you will handle it" Nikita reassured causing Alex to dip her head, missing the moment the pained look crossed Nikita's face.

It wasn't like she didn't trust Alex nor believe in her abilities. It was she too felt the same trepidation Alex felt; in fact being a trained killer Nikita knew this feeling well.

It was death and glancing at the younger woman before her, Nikita had this feeling that death was coming for Alex.

* * *

><p>Death.<p>

It itched and made his stomach growl for food. The hunger only grew after the pain grew so intense he just gave into it.

He was stupid not to inform them of his infection. Stupid not to take the anti-virus when he had the chance. But it wasn't his fault.

They didn't want to tell them about the outbreaks outside the lab. Outside in the real world. If it reached out there then how could they not think it would reach those within the lab.

Itch.

Damnnit, he should have told someone. Anyone. They would have come for him now; they would have found him and reached over him and he would have something...

No he wasn't going to end up like those test subjects. Those monsters. Poor creatures that didn't know; couldn't know anything again. He felt their pain. Deep in his stomach.

Hungry.

The groan scared him two days ago, working alone. But now it was just annoying because it was so frustrated. He was frustrated. The scabs on his arms stopped bleeding yesterday morning after he ate another one. His flesh was dead in places and he didn't feel hungry any more. He had when he bled but not any more.

A knock at the door.

He should have locked that door.

Not for him but because who ever was coming in smelt so good.

And he was so hungry.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_The Outsider by A Perfect Circle_

* * *

><p>Two days later...<p>

The morning sunlight glinted off the trees as they drove past. It would be another hour before they reached Raccoon, and it was Birkhoff's turn to drive. Alex took her rest from driving to sleep on and off, her dreams infected with the face of Spencer.

The evil in his eyes felt so real that at one point she woke with a scream on her lips. Birkhoff had grunted and thrown her a dirty look but said nothing. He was throwing the worlds biggest sulks. He didn't want to be in the field and didn't want a rookie even more.

But it was made perfectly clear to him that he didn't _have _a choice in the matter.

Though he was going to make everyone's life hell for this. The plan had already been set into motion. Division had already shown interest in Umbrella under Birkhoff's name and he was set to arrive in the guise of a millionaire intent of a new investment.

Alex was to act the part of his very loyal and very attentive secretary whom would accompany Birkhoff to his suppose meeting with the head of Umbrella. To Percy's dismay Spencer would not meet Birkhoff under any means.

"I hate trees" Alex jerked at Birkhoff's voice. She glanced at him and winched at the sight of him in natural light, it wasn't the fact that he was ugly or even sick looking, it was the fact that she could see what toll Division and running Operations had taken on Birkhoff.

He wasn't as old as Alex thought he was. She could see the lines appearing around his eyes but anyone who stared as long as he did at the computer screen she could understand. Birkhoff darted his grey blue eyes to the woman sitting next to him and despite himself he smirked and looked away.

"Sweetheart if you want to get into character we can always do it at the hotel" Alex narrowed her eyes to stop her smiled when Birkhoff wiggled his eyebrows while still watching the road. Turning away Alex was tempted to punch him but feared that she would cause him to drive off the road. Ignoring the jibe, Alex watched the trees as they drove past.

The tops of the trees glistened in sunlight but below shadows clung to the bases and the ground. Alex frowned and studied the shadows as best as she could. Their exit team was somewhere in that forest, acting the part of hikers.

Movement and Alex moved closer to the window, there was _things _moving or at least it looked like there was.

Before Alex could make sure that it was a human figure the car swerved and both Alex and Birkhoff cursed at the same time.

Alex winched after her head hit the window and as Birkhoff straightened the car on the road, she turned to glare at him with a hand pressed against her forehead.

"Damn deer; the fucking thing stumbled out and wouldn't move" Birkhoff growled but despite his anger Alex saw how white his knuckles had turned.

Frowning Alex turned and looked at the side mirror. She spotted the deer but something was wrong with it.

Before Birkhoff turned a corner, Alex was sure she saw another deer stumble out from the canopy of trees.

Both looked like chunks had been taking out of their sides.

* * *

><p>Alex tapped her fingers against the phone sitting on the bed. Birkhoff had complained so much about the drive that Alex suggested they just go to their rooms and catch a couple of hours sleep. Birkhoff jumped at the chance but not after discovering they had connecting rooms and he only stopped his leering when Alex threatened to cut off certain parts of his body.<p>

Alex felt that feeling of dread grow worse. She had convinced her self that it wasn't as bad as she thought until they drove into Raccoon City and something snapped in side of her. She felt evil and she wanted to explain this to Birkhoff but she decided that he would just laugh at her or worse turn them around and drive back to Division declaring her insane.

Alex sprung to her feet and tightening her bath robe, walking over to the window she glanced over Raccoon city from the only expensive hotel in the town. It was four stars at best but Alex didn't care. She felt the evil here too.

A greyness hung over the town and below her people moved around in what a sluggish fashion. When they arrived at the hotel there was several people complaining at the desk. The only clerk on duty apologised and stated that her team mates were off sick. It seems some mysterious cold had hit raccoon city a week before hand.

A notice hung in the lobby belong stating any one showing signs of a high fever should stay in their room and contact the local doctor.

It only deepen the feeling that something was wrong with this city.

A knock at the door jolted Alex from her trance like stare at the people below. Sighing she walked towards the door, deciding that house keeping was checking up on her. Before she could open the door it swung in and a tray entered followed by Owen Elliot with a large grin on his face. He was dressed in the black uniform of the hotel.

"What the hell" Alex snapped as Owen shut the door, Alex raced to the connecting door and clicked the lock into place. Alex decided she could tell Birkhoff she didn't trust him while she was in the shower if he decided to attempt to enter.

"Room service" Owen declared before lifting the sheet from the tray to reveal a hidden comm until. Despite the glare thrown his way Owen just winked and glanced at Alex's bath robe.

"Birkhoff is in the next room. Damnnit Owen!" Alex hissed as she raced behind Owen and locked the door to her room. Spinning she watched as Owen strolled around the room with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm in this dive motel and you get this" Owen commented before spinning round to stare at Alex.

"Chill out; I could hear his snores from the elevator" Owen teased causing Alex to fold her arms and glare at him again.

"He doesn't snore" Alex couldn't stop the smile lighting her face as Owen raised an eyebrow at her. Owen slumped into the only chair in the room.

"I don't want to know" he joked before Alex shook her head and walked over to the bed slumping down on the edge.

"I'm surprised Nikki let you come out here with just me" Owen waved a hand when Alex went to point out she had Birkhoff and the security team. Instead Alex rolled her eyes.

"There has been some deaths and disappearances out in those woods your meant to be going to" Owen stated causing Alex to sit up.

"What?" she demanded as Owen nodded and glanced out the window, a look crossed his face and for a moment Alex felt suffocated by the fear she felt.

"Some hikers have been going missing; animal attack apparently. They have a team here called S.T.A.R.S, the bravo team have been sent out to check it out" Owen stated off handed while Alex frowned at him and sat forward.

"What do you know about Spencer and Umbrella?" Alex questioned as Owen pursed his lips and sat forward, lifting a hand to his face he rubbed his chin.

"Spencer; not much apart from the fact that he's a crack pot. No one has seen him in years" Owen admitted before looking to Alex with a serious expression that looked foreign and frightening on his face.

"Umbrella owns this city; and I don't mean here and there. I mean the _whole_ place, from the mayor to the police. The schools as well. You would think they founded this city" Owen admitted offering Alex a smile when she shuddered at the thought.

"something else" Owen started before glanced away, clenching his jaw before he looked back at Alex.

"You need to be careful and I don't mean because of Division. There is a rumour stating that a train has gone missing. Heading up to Arklay woods" Owen offered as Alex frowned and shook head, unsure as to what Owen was telling her.

"Some crazy shit has been reported from this place and I just want you to understand that there might be a time; a moment that you have to cut people dry and run. Don't forgot that Birkhoff is still _Division _and he will hand your ass over on a platter if it saves his own" Owen warned as Alex stole a deep breath and nodded.

She didn't like the thought of leaving Birkhoff behind but she knew that something bad was coming and she didn't know if she wanted to face it all.

It wasn't just her that felt the evil of this place. Owen had too and he was warning her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

_Us or Them by The Cure_

* * *

><p>They listened. They didn't understand the sound. It was loud and it was coming towards them.<p>

Sound meant food.

Sound meant meat.

But it wasn't the meat sound. It wasn't the sound of breathing. It was louder and it was above them but they didn't understand that; couldn't pin point.

They just followed.

They didn't understand they were back tracking on their path. Didn't understand they were returning to the place they had escaped.

They just understood that loud sound meant that maybe they were feed.

The hunger might go away.

Their groans filled the air.

Their frustration would signal to food they should be afraid.

* * *

><p><em>Five hours later...<em>

The slender hand darted out from beneath the heavy cover. The phone had been ringing for the past five minutes on and off. Longed for sleep had keep the ringing about bay but by now it had seeped into her dream world and she could no longer ignore the ringing.

With a grunt the cover slid away from her head as she hit the call button.

"Valentine" the woman grunted before the other person rambled off their orders. The conversation was short but the message was clear. Jill Valentine needed to get her ass in gear and back to the station. With a groan she sat up and ran a hand through her short hair. The phone laid quiet in her hand while her lip was worried between her teeth.

Albert Wesker was a man to bark orders when he was in a good mood, but something about his tone tonight made her think that something more was going. Bravo team had failed to contact the station after they took off for the woods, hours earlier.

Well with another grunt Jill climbed from bed and began the long task of getting ready for work.

* * *

><p>Jill smiled as she slumped into her seat beside her partner Chris Redfield. The other S.T.A.R.S officer was slumped down in his chair, his hand propping his head up and his eyes threatening to close. Last time Jill had seen him had been when she finished work a few hours ago, he was hard at work over some reports.<p>

"Any idea" Barry Burton questioned in his booming voice. Jill felt for the older man, he had been looking forward to some time spent with his wife and two little girls. He had been talking about nothing else for the past couple of days.

"None; just got the call to haul ass down here" Chris muttered before his eyes slid shut and Jill smirked. Joseph Frost propped his booted feet on his desk and lent back in his chair. As he went to say something a shadowy figure stalked into the room and glared at the officers.

"Wake up" Albert Wesker shouted as his sunglasses glinted with the light. Chris and Frost jerked forward in their chairs before the sounds of pounding feet echoed from outside the room. Brad Vickers looked with a panic look as Wesker turned his cold glare to him.

"I... I" Wesker just clenched his jaw and jerked his head towards the desk causing Vickers to scramble to his desk where he collapsed into his chair with a loud crash. The others snickered before a stern look from Wesker caused them to quieten down.

"Bravo Team are missing" Wesker started ignoring the way his team all raised an eyebrow, he paced before his desk at the front of the room.

"A report came in stating that a local spotted the helicopter heading towards the Arklay Forest. For what ever reason the helicopter was caught in a tail spin and crashed not that far from their detestation" Wesker turned to take in the reaction of his team.

Shock and fear clouded their faces before determination won and he knew his team was ready.

"When do we ship out" Barry questioned causing Wesker to smirk and nod his head. Vickers seemed to pale at the idea but for fear of a tongue lashing kept his mouth shut.

"In an hour; our mission is to rescue the team and discover what made them crash. The report states there wasn't an explosion so we can assume that _at least _some of Bravo team are alive" Wesker ignored the way his team frowned at him. The cold manner in which he spoke made them wonder if he even cared about their fellow S.T.A.R.S officers.

"Is this just a trip through the woods?" Chris joked causing Wesker to level him with a glare over his sun glasses. The group grumbled before they all stood and filed out of the room. Wesker waited for the last of the group to walk out before he slipped his phone from his pocket and dialled a number.

Waiting for the click of a connection, Wesker glanced out the window towards the parking lot of the police department.

"The mansion will be breeched within two hours" Wesker offered before a voice rumbled something into his ear. With a nod Wesker disconnected the line and slipped his phone away. With a cold smile Wesker looked towards the door that his team exited through.

Tonight he was convinced that they will see evil they never knew to existed.

And they would never live to tell the tale.


End file.
